


All gone

by Lysambre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka had been standing too close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mind Of The Dragon (DreamingDragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingDragon/gifts).



> Angsty drabble inspired by "All Gone (no escape)" from "The Last of Us" sountrack.

 (This drabble has been written with this specific music in the background, please click play before you start reading. There are no loud sounds, it's a quiet music.)

 

 

 

Iruka had been standing too close to the precipice, he knew it, everyone knew it. But he had seen that bird, one that was renown for being so rarely seen in these parts, and curiosity had thrown away any thoughts of safety from all of their heads.

Just one wrong step was all it took.

Kakashi had thought time was stopping while he rushed toward Iruka. The teacher was turned toward him, seemingly not comprehending what was happening and why Kakashi was throwing himself at him with an outstretched hand. Iruka had still tried to catch it with his own, but only the tip of their fingers had managed to graze each other. 

They had known, right then as their eyes met, that this was the last time they would ever see each other in this life. Iruka had smiled despite his eyes full of tears, as if offering Kakashi a last vision of what happiness was.

Kakashi thought he could hear Naruto's screams for Iruka in the background, but his ears had been too overwhelmed by the sound of his own heart, breaking for the last time.

In a blink, Iruka was gone.

 

 


End file.
